Naraku's Incarnated Misfit
by Yukiko Yuri
Summary: Another Incarnation of Naraku has been released.But it's very different from all the others.Rated pg13 for a little language.
1. Created

Chapter 1:The Creation

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Inuyasha. I am aware Rumiko Takahashi does. Thank you.

---------------

"And so...you are born,"Naraku said looking into his pot at his newest incarnation,"Now arise."

At once a woman with silver hair stood up. When she opened her eyes they were silver and full of depression. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell causing the pot to tip over and break.

Naraku looked at her and smirked. He made his way to her and began to speak, "Stop this foolishness!Get up!"

She ignored him and he was angered. He yanked her by her hair until she stood up.She got angry and tried strangling him.Naraku was frustrated even more so he let go of her hair making her fall once again.

Naraku held his hand toward her.A red, thumping orb appeared in his hand and he squeezed it causing the woman to cry out in pain.

"It's pain, isn't it?"Naraku said, "What I just squeezed was your heart.You are very short tempered and will get revenge for anything.I do value that in you, but the next time you disrespect me, I will crush your heart.Since I made you also from Moon Rock, I will call you Tsuki."

Tsuki felt her legs finally come to life so she stood up.

Naraku continued,"But for the reason you were made partially from the essence of the night, you become more calm and heldback.Hopefully I can get over that flaw."

Tsuki felt a sharp pain in her back.She turned around to see what was happening and saw a spider mark on her back.She turned her head back to him,"Who are you?"She asked.

"You shall address me by Naraku,"He replied,"Now, I command you to go after Inuyasha.Just remember you are nothing but a "shade" of me and it would be more than easy to change you back to your original form."

"How do I know who Inuyasha is?"Tsuki asked.

"You'll know when you see him,"Naraku replied,"I garuntee it."

--------------------------------

"Come on Kagome!"Inuyasha said,"Get off your butt so we can go look for Naraku!"

Kagome tossed her giant sack on her shoulders.

"Coming!"

As soon as she got up she fell due to the weight of her back pack.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.He went over to her and picked the backpack up."Just let me do it!I swear you humans slow everything down.now lets get a move on!"

All of them walked for a while until Shippou finally said something.

"Come on!He's obviously too busy.Lets just turn in for the day!I'm tired!"

"That's something wierd coming from you, seeing as how you mooch a ride off anyone with an open shoulder"Inuyasha smirked.

"Well I'm also bored!"Shippou added.

"So play with one of your little "rat" toys,"Inuyasha suggested.

"Inuyasha, be a bit nicer, would ya?"Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha was about to crack another insult when something caught his nose.

"Inuyasha,what is it?"Miroku asked.

"It's the scent of Naraku,"Inuyasha said,"And the smell of Moon Rock..so it's probably--"

He got cut off by a large ax that came whirring out from no where.Inuyasha jumped out of the way before it hit him but a bit of his sleeve was cut off.The ax flew back to where it came from, cutting down two trees in the processbefore someone caught it.

"Who are you?"Inuyasha yelled.

The stranger opened her eyes,"I am Tsuki.Are you Inuyasha?"

"That depends,"Inuyasha started,"What's it to ya?"

Kagome and sango looked over at the sunset and saw it was about to be dark.

"It's going to be a new moon tonight,"Sango pointed out.

"You're right!"Kagome said,"If Inuyasha fights her, he wont stand a chance!"She then began to yell,"Inuyasha you Mus--"

Inuyasha cut her off,"This isn't your battle so butt out and shut up!"

He drew his Tesusaiga and swung it at her, giving her a deep cut in the arm.Her pale skin was soon covered in a thin sheet of blood.

Tsuki's eyes turned purple.She growled and ran at him.Just then, then sun went completely down and it was dark except for the stars.Tsuki blink until her eyes turned back to the glowing silver that they used to be.She paused and looked up.Inuyasha,on the other hand, began to turn human.His hair turned black,his eyes turned blue,his claws and fangs shrunk,and his dog ears turned into normal human ears.

"Perfect!"Inuyasha grumbled,"Why didn't anyone tell me this was going to happen?"

"You just wouldn't listen,"Kagome said turning around and crossing her arms.

Most attention was now fixed on Tsuki who was pretending she never attacked them.She dropped her ax and jumped to a high rock.

"Forget it!"She said,"I never wanted to attack you, Naraku made me.See-ya!"

"Wait!"Sango exclaimed,"Can you tell us the location of Naraku's Where-abouts?"

"Sure,He lives a long way north from here,"Tsuki said,"But be careful his other incarnations ar protecting him."

"We'll go out in the morning,"Miroku insisted.

Tsuki flew away and out of sight.

"Okay,she was weird,"Inuyasha said.

Tsuki landed in a clearing and sat down."Naraku is gonna kill me when he finds out what I've done,"She said to herself."Well..I'd rather die than serve him.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and got upShe turned around and said,"Who's there?"The bushes began to rattle and shake until Sesshomaru came out followed by Rin and Jaken.Tsuki didn't find him much of a threat so she sat back down.He noticed this and pulled her hair till she fell to the ground.

"I'm getting_ really_ sick of people pulling my hair,"Tsuki said.

"I smell Naraku all over you.You are another one of his slivers, are you not?"Sesshomaru demanded.

"I'm ashamed of him but yes,"Tsuki said.

"Well you are scum in my eyes, then"Sesshomaru scoffed.He pulled her by her collar and slammed her into the tree..

She calmly got up and dusted herself off.

"What's the matter with you?"Sesshomaru growled,"Don't know how to fight.

------------------------

Sorry to leave you in the middle but I love it when people hate me.Next chapter is coming as soon as I can type it.


	2. Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. You know that and so do I. Yay!

Tsuki looked up at him. "Just leave me alone," She demanded.

Sesshomaru replied,"As long as you smell of Naraku, I cannot overlook you."

"Stop!" Rin exclaimed,"Please don't hurt her."

Sesshomaru looked at her. He sighed. Then he glanced at Tsuki and walked toward the trees. "Sorry," He suddenly said, "I guess I'm still mad about what Naraku had done a while back. You are free to go."

Tsuki raised her eyebrow, "I believe I was free to go in the first place," She thought.

"Wait," Rin shouted, "Can she come with us?"

Jaken scowled,"There is no way sh—"

Sesshomaru interrupted him, "She may do as she wishes."

Jaken looked madder. He hated sharing his Lord with others. He thought Rin was enough.

They all began to walk away except for Tsuki. She really didn't want to go with him, but then again, it's nice not to be alone. She got up and began to follow them with keeping strong distance.

Naraku looked into Kanna's Mirror. There he saw Tsuki following Sesshomaru and the others.

"Hmph," Naraku grunted, "So she has chosen to run from me." He got up and walked until he came into Kagura's room, where Kagura sat.

Kagura looked at him with hateful eyes. "What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"Mind your tongue," Naraku said, "I have a task for you. I want you to go out and bring your sister here. I'll give her one more chance to be good."

Kagura didn't want to. She sat on the floor until he left. She got up and began talking to herself, "Like I care about Tsuki who's doing God knows what." She closed her fan and left the castle.

"Finally! That night lasted forever!" Inuyasha said stretching, "Now let's go to Naraku's castle before he moves again."

Kagome put her sleeping bag back into her overstuffed bag and got out her arrows, "I'm ready," She said, cheerfully.

Sango pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her Hirakostu. Miroku picked up his staff and got up. Inuyasha began running as fast as he could in the direction of Naraku's castle.

Kagome sighed and yelled, "Go ahead Inuyasha! It's not as if **I** can't run that fast and catch up."

"You can ride with us, Kagome," Sango Suggested.

Kirara transformed and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome with Shippou on her shoulder jumped onto her. Then began to follow Inuyasha.

Tsuki woke up and stretched. "Day already?" She groaned.

Rin came over to her and greeted her. "Good morning, Lady Tsuki!"

Tsuki smiled. "You can just call me Tsuki."

"Actually," Rin said, "Sesshomaru ordered me to call you that. He says it's proper, but he told me not to tell you."

"O...kay, "Tsuki said. She got up and washed her face in the river then she went to where Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were.

"Morning, Lady Tsuki," Jaken grumbled.

Sorry for a short chapter. It will be bigger next time.


	3. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Yada yada...you know the drill.

Kagura was on her feather high in the sky. "If that Tsuki runs away with who ever, that isn't my problem. Naraku should take care of it himself."

Suddenly she landed and decided to continue her search on foot.

Inuyasha landed on the hill next to Naraku's castle and continued running through the main gates. "Hurry up!"

Kirara landed just behind him and followed. Soldiers came out and stood in front expecting them to stop, but when they realized Inuyasha wasn't cooperating one yelled, "You may not pass Lord Kagewaki's chambers!"

Inuyasha growled and began taking them out, "Outta my way!"

Kirara did the same and they were finally in the castle. They searched every room until they came upon Kanna sitting on her knees watching something in her mirror.

"Alright ya little twit, where is he?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you," Kanna replied in her lifeless voice.

Inuyasha got even more frustrated, realizing Naraku wasn't there.

Kagome slowly walked in to see if she could find any shards of the Shikon no Tama, but could not. "He isn't anywhere near here," Kagome said hopelessly.

"I know," Inuyasha said then he turned to Kanna, "I'm coming back for **you** later."

Kanna watched as they left with stressful faces.

Naraku laughed gleefully. He was sitting on a field in the middle of no where waiting for Kagura to return.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure, is looking for me at my castle by now. It won't be long before he finds me. It would be a perfect time to test Tsuki and kill Inuyasha."

"Hm...Kagura," Sesshomaru glared into the woods, "Is she without Naraku?"

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" Tsuki asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "You... They're looking for you."

Tsuki looked at him sadly, "You mean Naraku?"

Seconds after she spoke Kagura came out of the bushes pushing a limb back from her face with her fan. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw who was with Tsuki, "Sesshomaru... why are you letting this stray follow you around?"

Tsuki got angry at Kagura's remark, but was able to keep control.

Kagura turned to Tsuki, "And you... Naraku is very angry and wants to see you."

Tsuki took a few steps back telling Kagura that she wasn't going.

"Kagura... Stop that," Sesshomaru said very calmly.

Kagura ignored him and grabbed Tsuki's arm, "This is the end of your line." She pulled out her feather and in a matter of seconds they were up in the air.

Sesshomaru began to follow.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?" Jaken yelled, "Not after that woman are you?"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Jaken, "I'm just following to get to Naraku. Remember I have things to straighten out with him."

Last chapter is up next. I know these are short. Sorry...


	4. The Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all stuff.

"Let me go you little witch!" Tsuki demanded.

"Shut up," Kagura growled, "We're nearly there."

Sesshomaru looked around. He could no longer see Kagura or smell her. She was gone. "Damn." He sighed and began toward the direction he chose.

"Hey guys," Inuyasha said, "I think I've found Naraku's scent."

He started running and the others followed.

"I hope it's him a not another incarnation," Kagome thought, "And I hope Tetsusaiga is strong enough to break Naraku's barrier. It's absorbed so much powerful demon blood. It should be able to."

Naraku watched Kagura bring Tsuki forcefully to him. He slightly smiled and jumped out of the tree he was in.

"So Tsuki, it's appeared to me that you do not want to be a follower of mine and would rather take the good path."

"Tsuki looked at him hurtfully, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't take the good path or the bad path."

"I see you must have been spending way too much time with Sesshomaru."

Tsuki scoffed, "If you think I'm trying to be like him you're wrong. I don't follow anyone but myself.

"You're even getting his attitude."

Tsuki was getting mad at his remarks, but decided he was just being a child and didn't do anything about it.

Naraku watched as Inuyasha and the gang came into the picture.

"Tsuki!" Kagome yelled.

"That's not the only one who is here," Inuyasha said. He drew his Tetsusaiga and was prepared to fight.

"As ever you look like a power-hungry child, Inuyasha," Naraku laughed.

"Making fun of me won't win you any battles," Inuyasha scoffed.

Tsuki saw that now was the best time to get away. She made her way back to the forest but when she was three feet away, she felt a tug on her hair and fell. "Let me go, you bastard!"

Naraku drug her back to where Inuyasha was. Kagura was still there watching every thing happen.

Tsuki bit Naraku's arm just as Sesshomaru walked in. "So here you are."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in an upset voice.

"This does not concern you Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"How does this concern you?" Inuyasha demanded

Sesshomaru ignored him.

Tsuki looked at him. Naraku was beginning to suffocate her. "

"How do you know Sesshomaru, "Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru answered for her, "The little bitch has been following me around."

Tsuki opened her eyes. She was very hurt. No one had called her such a name, not even Naraku.

"Now Tsuki," Naraku started, "choose the side your on."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Do something!"

"Why? I don't care about Tsuki" Inuyasha groaned.

"How can you stand around while someone innocent is being harmed," Sango asked.

"Yes, I agree," Miroku said, "Tsuki helped us and now we have the chance to help her."

Inuyasha growled. "Fine!" He picked up his blade and it transformed. He looked straight at Naraku holding Tsuki. He waited and watched for the swirling winds to collide and create a way for the "Wind Scar." As soon as he saw it he ran at Naraku and yelled "Wind Scar!" He swung his sword as hard as he could. The sword's power sailed to Naraku and Shattered the barrier.

"You did it!" Kagome exclaimed.

Naraku stood there still with his hand around Tsuki's neck but his grip was loosening.

"You still have to slice me, but now won't that be hard to do when Tsuki is right here?" Naraku laughed.

Although Tsuki could breath she fell to the ground weak because she hadn't had air for a while.

Sesshomaru looked from Inuyasha to Naraku to Tsuki. Naraku must have forgotten Sesshomaru was there. He ran over to him, picked Tsuki up and got to a safe distance.

Naraku's smile turned into a mad face. He drew his sword and began fighting off Inuyasha's blows.

Sesshomaru looked at Tsuki and noticed she wasn't breathing and she didn't have a heartbeat. He got very worried and only knew one thing to do. He put his mouth over hers and began to blow. He put his hand on her chest and tried to feel a heartbeat. When he did, he pushed himself upward and saw she was breathing too.

"I'm sorry, Tsuki. I did not mean that name."

With that she opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru. "You mean it?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

He looked at the battle which he saw had stopped. Everyone's attention was focused on Sesshomaru. They were all blushing.

Sesshomaru just scoffed and crossed his arms.

Naraku laughed, "So this is the path you have chosen." He held out his hand and Tsuki's heart appeared in it. He squeezed it as hard as he could. Tsuki began groaning and tried to fight off the pain, but it was unbearable.

"Good bye Sesshomaru"

His eyes grew big as he watched all of the horror.

Kagura was watching too. Even though she hated Tsuki she couldn't take it. She turned around hoping the pain would go away, but just hearing Tsuki scream was very hurtful.

All of the Inuyasha clan were also pain stricken. Most closed they're eyes and ears.

Finally the angst was halted when the heart disappeared and everyone looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at Tsuki's body that lay lifeless and cold on the ground.

"You...Sick...BASTARD!" Inuyasha was just as angry as anyone else.

Naraku laughed and disappeared, but his voice still rang through the trees. "Kagura...see you back at the castle."

Kagura was very frightened. She walked in the direction of the castle and appeared out of sight.

Inuyasha just looked at Sesshomaru and left with out saying a word.

The rest followed him into the forest opposite to the way of the castle, not ready to look at Naraku's face and hear his cold voice again.

Sesshomaru continued to look at Tsuki. He wiped the long stream of blood trailing down her mouth and neck. "I'm sorry, Tsuki," He said. Then got up and left.

Well that's my first story. I hope you liked it. I'll write another story as soon as I can think of one.Please review.


End file.
